Departed
by CelestialBronzeLightning
Summary: Gone bit her lip. "We have to go back." "Back where?" Dan asked. "To the mansion."


**Hey guys! Another one-shot, this time the pairing is DONE (Dan and Gone, a.k.a. The Gone Angel)! The characters that aren't cannon are from the RP forum "The Vespers Hangout", so check that out :D**

**I'll just say who is RPing who...**

**Gone - The Gone Angel**

**Ben - khbr23hw**

**Viper - Nova Mirage**

**Jade - catdreamer39**

**Violet - CelestialBronzeLightning **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Just break in, they said," Gone muttered to herself as she trudged along the cold, wet road. "Steal some documents, they said."

Gone spat on the ground and shoved her hands into her pockets.

She knew the way practically without having to pay attention to her surroundings because she had been there many times.

After about ten minutes of walking along the familiar path, she walked up to the Cahill's mansion. Her feet guided her towards the back of the house where a ladder that was almost completely hidden by bushes stood against the wall.

Gone climbed up to the top of the ladder and pushed open an unlocked window. She closed it behind herself and looked around the room she found herself in. Nothing had changed since she had been there last and the room was, as usual, untidy.

Upon hearing footsteps, Gone hid behind a nearby shelf. There was the sound of a key in a lock and soon the door swung open. It closed almost immediately and Gone decided to risk a peak at the newcomer.

A smile tugged at the corner if her mouth, but she forced herself to keep a straight face.

The reason for her smile was Dan, who was holding a box of ice cream and was eating it with a spoon.

Gone hid her head out of view again and waited for Dan to leave, but Dan apparently had other plans. He sat down on the sofa and continued eating his ice cream.

Gone, on the other hand, was thinking of a way to get around Dan, steal the documents she needed and leave without being seen.

Suddenly her phone rang loudly. Gone cursed under her breath and reached for her back pocket where she kept her phone. As soon as she managed to turn it off, she looked around to see if Dan had seen her.

Her eyes landed on the sofa and the only thing that would meet her eyes was the empty box of ice cream.

"And you are?"

Gone pursed her lips and turned around to face Dan. He crouched next to her, a grin evident on his face.

Gone tensed when she felt someone put their arms around her waist. She looked down at the arms and immediately recognized Dan by the scar on his hand that she had given him while they were fighting playfully a few years ago.

A small smile crept onto her face.

"What are you thinking about, Angel?" he whispered in her ear.

It was winter and Gone had insisted on going to the bridge that stood around the corner.

"The first time we met," Gone replied simply. "I know that it was four years ago, but it feels like yesterday."

"So what do you want to do now?" Dan asked.

Gone bit her lip. "We have to go back."

"Back where?" Dan asked.

"To the mansion," Gone said and started walking along the path that led to the mansion.

Dan didn't argue and followed Gone.

"We've been going out for two years," Dan started. "And you still won't give me any answers."

Gone pursed her lips.

"Is it because of the Vesper training?" Dan asked.

Gone didn't answer.

"You're not one of them anymore, remember? You're one of us now," Dan said and placed a hand on Gone's shoulder.

"Yeah," Gone said quietly. "I remember."

When they reached the house Gone pulled Dan up to his room.

"We need to talk," she said as she took a seat on Dan's bed.

"What about, Angel?" Dan asked with a grin.

"You really need to stop calling me that."

"Why?"

"Look Dan, I really can't..." her eyes drifted around the room and she started her sentence again.

"You know those documents I was sent to steal all those years ago?"

Dan nodded.

Gone drew in a sharp breath and bit her lip. "Can I see them please?"

"Sure," Dan said, got up and left the room to fetch the documents.

Gone closed her eyes and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small needle which she tucked into her sleeve.

"Here they are," Dan said cheerfully.

Gone took them and looked them over for a minute before placing them next to her and standing up.

"I need a hug, Dan," Gone said and put her arms around his neck.

She carefully slipped the needle into her hand and pushed it into Dan's neck.

"I'm sorry, Dan," she said and stepped away from Dan's now unconscious figure. "I'm really sorry."

Gone grabbed the files from the bed and slipped them into her handbag.

She opened Dan's window and climbed onto the ledge. She looked back into the room for a second before jumping down onto the ground.

Clutching her bag, she ran until the Cahill's mansion was out of sight.

"Have you got the documents?" Vesper one asked when Gone was back in the Vesper's base.

"Right here," she said and handed Vesper one the documents.

"It took four years to get them but it's definitely worth it."

Gone walked along the hallway and into her office.

When she was inside with the door locked, she pulled a picture of Dan and her out of her bag. She looked at it for a few minutes before taking an old matchbox from her desk and set the photo on fire.

"Are you ready for your next mission?" Jade, a fellow Vesper, asked over the intercom.

Gone walked over to where the intercom lay and picked it up.

"Yes," she said after a moment's hesitation.

There was a crash at the other end of the line and it sounded like Jade had dropped the intercom. There was some screaming and the intercom finally got picked up.

"Gone? This is Viper. I'm sorry about the..." Viper paused as if she was looking for the right words to use. "Interruption. Ben just ran through here on a sugar high and ran right into Jade. Anyway, Violet and Sinead are waiting for you in the meeting room, now I have to stop Ben from eating all of my candy."

There was a click signaling that the conversation was over.

Gone smiled at the antics of her fellow Vespers and walked out of the room to meet Violet and Sinead.

"Taste the rainbow!" Ben shouted, racing down the hall and pelting everyone with Skittles.

"Get back here!" Viper yelled, chasing after Ben, but when she had her mouth open, a Skittle found its way inside. Viper swallowed it and her eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Unicorns!" she screamed and ran into a wall. Usually Gone would have taken an entire bag of Skittles and joined in the fun, but she knew that Violet and Sinead wouldn't be happy if she kept them waiting any longer, so she quickly walked past them.

When she was far enough away, she slowed her pace slightly, but she couldn't get the betrayed look on Dan's face out if her head.

"I'm sorry, Dan," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**That was it! Leave a review if you liked it and leave a review if you didn't like it... what I'm trying to say is... REVIEW! **

** (See Gone, I kept my promise xD)**

**See ya,**

**CelestialBronzeLightning **


End file.
